Hey there Kyoka
by tiguylerobot
Summary: Izuku signing a love song for his girlfriend while he is not home for a few weeks.


Kyoka was on the balcony of the condo she share with her boyfriend Izuku, smoking a cigarette while watching the stars in the sky of Mustafu city when her phone buzz, she check the name and see it's a text from her best friend Momo.

-Hello Ky (M)

-Hey honey what's up? (K)

-I want to check on you, i'm kinda lonely here. (M)

-I know what you mean girl. It's been what, 4 weeks since ours boys goes to that international mission in the USA? (K)

-Yes, 4 weeks is too long, i really miss Eijiro (M)

-Did he call lately? (K)

-Yesterday, if they are lucky in less than 2 weeks they are back home. (M)

-I hope they end that quirk booster international trafic soon, i will ran out of battery soon. (K)

-Battery for...nevermind, i don't ask you pervert (M)

-I'm not pervert, I have needs and I need my man, don't tell me you don't want some Red Riot in your sheets? (K)

-I'm done talking to you, goodnight you depraved woman. (M)

-Goodnight you too poor little untouched angel. (K)

Kyoka smile while she put her phone in her pocket and crush her now finish cigarette in the ashtray. She get home and pick up her guitare to play a little before going to bed. She miss listening to old music with her boyfriend before going to bed, a old habit they have for the last 7 years since they start dating. She begin to play a few cords when her phone buzz again. She tought it was Yaoyorozu who want to annoy her again but she smile when she see the name of her favorite green cinnamon bun.

-Hey babe miss you so much, I want to show you something, you definetly want to play it on the big TV screen. (I)

-Ok nerd, I'll watch it. By the way i miss you too you dork. (K)

She open the TV and plug her phone in it. She play the video link izuku send her and sit on the couch.

It's Izuku with a guitare on his lap sitting on a chair facing the camera with a mic near his head.

_Hey Kyo, it's been a few weeks since I didn't hold you in my arms and I really miss you babe, hope I get home soon, I have something really important to ask you, for now I want to sing something for you to help ya waiting for me._

He pick up the guitare and start playing a few notes.

_Hey there, Kyoka  
What's it like in Mustafu city?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But, girl, tonight you look so pretty  
Yes, you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear, it's true_

_Hey there, Kyoka  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice, it's my disguise  
I'm by your side_

_Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
What you do to me_

_Hey there, Kyoka  
I know times are gettin' hard  
But just believe me, girl  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good_

_Hey there, Kyoka  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all_

_Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me_

_A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way_

_Our friends would all make fun of us  
And we'd just laugh along because we'd know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Kyoka, I can promise you  
That by the time that we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame_

_Hey there, Kyoka  
You be good, and don't you miss me  
Two more weeks and I'll be done with this mission  
And I'll be makin' history like I do  
You know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there, Kyoka, here's to you  
This one's for you_

_Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
What you do to me, oh oh, woah, woah  
Oh woah, oh  
Oh_

_I love you honey, just wait for me._

The video end and Kyoka was crying on the couch hugging a pillow by her heart. She pick up her phone and type a message to her boyfriend.

-I love you too you dork, please come back home soon and you better not make plans for the next 3 days your back cause all we are gonna do is eat, sleep and fuck...all day long.(K)

She put down her phone still hugging the pillow and speak to herself.

-That important thing you want to ask me is better come with a ring...

**The original song is _hey there Delilah from plain white t's. _I change a few words in the song to fit the story. Once again I'm really sorry for the poor english I write, I'm a frenchie who TRY to write small fanfic in english. **


End file.
